Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Why is it always Sasuke!
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: Has some strong language,not really. It's not that bad. Kakashi notices that Sasuke is always with Naruto. Always. Naruto is always with Sasuke or doing Something Sasuke related! He wants it to be him, not Sasuke! Pairings: KakaNaru,[IruSasu]give it a try
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, don't. Whatever. I can still use them to write my stories, so ha! xD

* * *

Kakashi sat under the shade of a tree, pretending to be focused on reading his book. It was a perfectly understandable; noone would question it. What he was really focusing on, though, was the two young men sitting in front of him only a few feet away, one with wild blonde hair, and the other with raven hair. Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side, their backs to Kakashi, as they spoke and laughed with each other. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Sasuke had playfully nudged Naruto in the ribs. Kakashi's eyes widened, and then he let out a small, barely audible growl. Sasuke had placed his hand on Naruto's hair, and combed through it twice, fixing the long blonde hair in the back since it was a bit ruffled. Kakashi sighed and continued to look at the pair in front of him with narrowed eyes.

'_Why does Naruto allow Sasuke to touch him like that? And why has he been around Sasuke so much lately? It's almost as if...as if they're lovers or something!' _Kakashi gave a disgusted look at the thought. _'Naruto? With Sasuke? No, no way. Naruto wouldn't want Sasuke with him, right?' _

Kakashi continued to watch them intently. Today was the end of the weekend, and since Kakashi had found out that Naruto had no missions today, he was looking forward to asking the blonde to train with him. When he did, he nearly jumped for joy when Naruto agreed to go spend a few hours with him. Even if it was just for training, it still meant that he got to spend time with the now 18 years old young man. He loved to spend time with Naruto ever since he left to train with Jiraya a year ago, and then came back only 2 months ago. When Naruto came back, he had gotten taller, his hair was now 3 inches past his shoulder, and his body had become much more muscular. So, he was extremely disappointed to find out that a certain Uchiha, who had just left the academy for a reason that Kakashi didn't know, also had a day off. So of course, Naruto invited _Sasuke_ to train as well.

This had completely ruined everything for Kakashi. He wanted to be alone with Naruto, and talk to him, and maybe just flirt a little here and there. But what happened? _Sasuke _found it necessary to agree coming with them to train! Kakashi silently fumed about it, thinking that the Uchiha trained way too often to train another day with them.

So, he spent 3 hours training with Naruto and Sasuke, then they decided to take a seat and rest, and thus, his predicament of watching them.

'_Argh, he touched his hair again! What the hell Sasuke?! Get your hand away from him already! Yes, I know he has nice hair but why are __YOU__ touchin–... I know that boy did not just stroke Naruto's hair. Argh! Bastard! This is pissing me off. I better leave before I do something stupid. Like throw a certain Uchiha across the field, far, far away from a certain Uzumaki..' _

Kakashi stood up and calmly put his book in his pocket pouch. The two older teens turned a bit to see Kakashi placing his hands in his pockets, making his way to leave. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, where are you going, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Kakashi almost allowed his visible eye to widened, but he caught himself before he did. _'How can someone be so hot and cute at the same time?'_ Kakashi wondered in awe. "Home, I suppose. We're done here, aren't we?" Kakashi asked in a calm, bored tone.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we are. You sure you want to go? Why not hang out with us? Sasuke-kun is taking me to Ichiraku's! You wanna come?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Kakashi blushed at the smile, but when it registered that it was going to be him, Naruto and _Sasuke_, his blush disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Ah, thanks for the offer Naruto, but no... I think I'll pass." Kakashi looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. Naruto frowned, but then he brightened up a smile.

"Okay Kakashi, maybe next time then."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, next time. Come on Naruto, let's go. I have other stuff I want to do, too." Sasuke said, standing up and holding out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Oh really? Like what, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice, as if knowing something.

When Kakashi saw Sasuke blush and Naruto grab his hand, he had enough. He turned around and walked away, the fear of turning around and seeing them kiss haunting him.

Kakashi was now walking on his road to his home. All the while, he kept thinking about Naruto.

'_Why is Sasuke always with Naruto, I mean ALWAYS?! Wherever I turn, they're there. Together. Why? I know Naruto always said Sasuke was like a brother to him... like family... but.. that's all they are, aren't they? ...' _Kakashi frowned. _'They're so close to each other.. Much too close to each other. And it's not like in brotherly way, no...It's more as if they...but they can't, right? No, they can't be...Naruto wouldn't want Sasuke as a lover! Sasuke betrayed Naruto, how many times now?! I–' _he stopped, thought about what he was thinking, and then shook his head. _'Compared to Sasuke, I haven't done much for Naruto...'_ Kakashi sighed sadly. He really regretted not being there for Naruto in the past. That was what probably led Naruto to stray away from him, and go to Sasuke for comfort.. The thought only depressed him even more.

He was a bit surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up to see Iruka with his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, Kakashi, are you all right?" Iruka asked with a frown, his eyes not hiding the fact that he was worried over the Jounin.

Kakashi looked at his friend, and nodded. "Fine, great. Why? Do I look like something's wrong?" Kakashi asked casually, Iruka removing his hand from Kakashi's arm.

Iruka gave a small smile and nodded. "You seem down. May I ask about what?" Iruka asked politely, not wanting to pry, but asking permission to help if Kakashi needed it.

Kakashi faked a smile. "I'm perfectly fine, Iruka, don't worry. Where are you going?" he attempted to change the subject.

Iruka knew what Kakashi had done, he wasn't stupid. Everyone does it. Especially students, but he was going to play along anyway. "I'm heading towards the ramen stand to meet Sasuke and Naruto, why don't you come along with me?" He asked, the politeness once again in his voice.

Kakashi huffed. _'Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke. Why is it that whenever Naruto is mentioned, Sasuke always has to be mentioned with him? Why can't I ever hear just 'Naruto'? I'd jump at the chance then. But no, SASUKE always has to be mentioned with him!' _He thought in annoyance. "Thank you Iruka, but no, I was already offered." His tone was just as polite as he rejected the offer once again. This time, it was a little less strained because he didn't have the image of Naruto and Sasuke together right in front of him.

Iruka frowned. "Well, okay. If you change your mind though, come meet up with us. Naruto came from training, and Sasuke has no where to really go, even if he said he does." he chuckled. "So we'll be there for a while. Well, Ja Ne!" he waved his good bye and continued his destination to the Ramen Stand.

Kakashi watched Iruka walk away, and then turned so he could go back to his apartment.

Once Kakashi was at his apartment, he sighed. He didn't remove his sandals, he didn't remove his vest or anything, he just stood there. He walked in, and looked at the time. Only 10 minutes had passed since Iruka last offered him to go to the ramen stand. He didn't want to go, but at the same time, he did. He didn't want to see Sasuke with Naruto. He didn't want to see Iruka and Sasuke with Naruto. All he wanted to see was Naruto. JUST Naruto. He frowned.

'_He's an ANBU member. How often do I really get to see Naruto? So what if Sasuke will be there? Maybe then I might have a good chance of seeing the relationship between Sasuke and him... but I'm afraid to know what the answer is...' _he sighed. _'I have to know. I just have to...'_ Making his decision, he left the house, fully intending on going to Ichiraku's before he changed his mind.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the ramen stand, he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, in that order, sitting on stools and chatting away, a bowl of ramen placed in front of Naruto, and one in-between Sasuke and Iruka. Naruto laughed at something Sasuke said, and Iruka grinned. Kakashi walked up from behind and then let himself be known.

"Yo," he greeted from behind Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka turned to Kakashi, Naruto smiling brightly at him. "Hey, Kakashi! Glad you came, I thought you weren't going to come." Naruto looked at him questioningly, but the happiness in his eyes were noticeable.

Kakashi smiled behind the mask. _'He's so cute...' _"Well, yes, but then a fox came by my window and told me that I should come here and see my old students. It's not very often that I see them, you know." he smiled visibly at them.

Sasuke grunted in disbelief, and then winced when Iruka elbowed him in the ribs, then giving him a disapproving glare with it. Sasuke just smirked. "Nice to know you care, now." he stated aloud.

Kakashi said nothing as he sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled kindly and warmly at him, making Kakashi's heart rate beat faster.

Kakashi, despite what he thought earlier, was having fun. He had Naruto's undivided attention. Naruto had focused entirely on only speaking to him, and him alone. That's the way he wanted it from the beginning, and he was glad he was having it. Naruto was so fun to talk to, and interesting to listen to. He made Kakashi laugh a few times, and Kakashi made Naruto laugh, too. He loved making Naruto laugh, and he loved watching his lips and looking into his cerulean colored eyes. When Sasuke though, tapped Naruto on the shoulder, and Naruto turned to Sasuke to listen to him, to say Kakashi was pissed would be an understatement.

'_FUCK OFF, UCHIHA! He's mine, damn it! I had all his attention, not you! Don't go budding in where noone wants you to!...okay, well, where _I _don't want you to!' _Kakashi thought, fuming.

Sasuke stood up then, and said to Naruto, "Oi, dobe, I'm leaving."

Naruto frowned. "Aww..but Sasu-kun! You can't leave yet!" Naruto whined, with a pout. Kakashi felt his heart clench. Why couldn't Naruto act like that with him instead? Why was he like that with the Uchiha?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but then smirked. "Actually, I can. I have other things to do..." he turned his gaze to Iruka. "Would you care to walk along with me, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smirked back at Sasuke and nodded. "Sure Sasuke. I'll be more then happy to keep you company." he said, standing up and walking to Naruto. He gave Naruto a hug ,then ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later Naruto." Kakashi was actually jealous at Iruka. He was able to hug Naruto without it being awkward.

Naruto grinned. "Fine." he looked at Sasuke and stared. He continued staring until Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Where's my hug?" Naruto asked with a pout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you want a hug, come get it."

Naruto 'pshed'. "no way. _You _come here and hug me." he held out an arm and grinned. "Please?" Kakashi thought he looked so cute with those eyes, pleading. He wanted those to be directed at _him_, NOT _Sasuke_.

Iruka chuckled, clearly amused. Sasuke rolled his eyes again, but then caved. "Fine," he huffed. He stepped forward and hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged back. Kakashi swore his heart was just shattered.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto with a bored face. "Happy?" he asked, his tone just as bored.

"Satisfied. You could've put more enthusiasm though." Naruto joked, laughing.

Sasuke glared at him, but then his face broke into a smirk. "Whatever. Later." he turned around and followed behind Iruka, almost like a puppy trailing after its master, its tail wagging excitedly.

Kakashi couldn't handle this anymore. _'It's official. I saw the look in Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes. They're in love.' _Kakashi's heart was feeling heavy with grief. He suddenly stood up. Naruto was caught by surprise and looked questioningly at Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice soft. He didn't know what had gotten his friend so upset suddenly.

Kakashi didn't look at Naruto at first. He remained there, standing, staring at the table in front of him. He then looked at Naruto and forced a smile. "I have to go, Naruto. I just remembered I had something to do." he lied.

Naruto frowned, and Kakashi almost changed his mind, but then he couldn't help but think of Sasuke whenever he looked at Naruto, and it was killing him. "Oh...okay Kakashi..." Naruto smiled kindly. "I'll see you later?"

Kakashi nodded. "Bye Naruto." he turned on his heels and left, trying not to make it seem obvious that he was walking a little faster then usual.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, here's ch.2. Enjoy! Hope you like it. I was originally going to post this tomorrow but..

Subaru, someone who sent me an email, made me change my mind...lol Hope you enjoy the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will...shame. xD

* * *

Kakashi walked in his normal pace now, his body in it's usual slouched position, hands in pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

Truth be told, he really didn't want to leave Naruto. He wanted to spend all that free time with the blonde, since the other two had left, but when he saw Sasuke hug Naruto like that...it broke his heart. He hated it! Hated seeing Naruto give all his attention to Sasuke, hated seeing that Naruto was so comfortable around Sasuke!He hated seeing Naruto smile and laugh with Sasuke.

He hated that there was a bond between Sasuke and Naruto, he hated that he could never have the same bond with Naruto the way he and Sasuke had it. He wanted it. He craved it.

Kakashi sighed. _'Who am I kidding? I should have expected this...I probably did, right from the beginning. Naruto was always around Sasuke, always trying to impress him, always trying to gain his attention...I never stood a chance. From the start, it was obvious Naruto would...would end up falling in love with Sasuke..and...Sasuke love Naruto in return...I..I should be happy for them but...I...I want Naruto to love _me_.' _he chuckled bitterly. _'As if that would ever happen..'_ Frustrated, he kicked a small rock.

"Ow!"

Kakashi blinked and looked up in surprise. He saw Iruka rubbing the back of head. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _'How the hell did I kick it all the way there?' _Kakashi wondered when Iruka turned around to see who had hit him. Iruka blinked in surprise when he saw Kakashi looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, a little confused. What had he done to be hit with a rock by the Jounin?

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Iruka, I was just kicking a random rock and um...sorry.." He apologized again.

Iruka smiled. "It's fine, but uh, why were you kicking a rock?" Iruka asked, confused. He dropped his hand from the sore spot on his head.

Kakashi chuckled, a little embarrassed for his childish act. "Just releasing some steam...and it looked very kickable..." was his poor excuse, but the truth.

Iruka frowned. "You left Naruto? Why didn't you stay with him?"

Kakashi was slightly taken aback by the question. Gruffly, he retorted, "Why didn't you?" he was still being childish.

Iruka laughed. "I spend too much time with Naruto. He probably wants me to stay away for a little while." he smiled.

"Naruto? Get tired of seeing you? Impossible." Naruto loved Iruka. A lot. Kakashi's eyes widened.

Was Iruka another competition?

Shit!

Iruka chuckled, bringing back Kakashi's attention. "He does behave that way sometimes.." Iruka smiled softly at the thought of Naruto.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "Iruka-sensei...do you perhaps have feelings for Naruto?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Iruka's eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face. That did it. Kakashi knew that if Iruka liked Naruto, too, then his chances for stealing Naruto away from Sasuke would be shattered, because Naruto would go to Iruka for comfort, and probably fall in love with him instead. Kakashi's eyes were now in a glare. Iruka started,"W-what? What would make you ask–"

"He's mine." Kakashi stated, not caring that he cut Iruka off, not realizing that he had just said that, but he wasn't about to stop.

Iruka paused, his eyes remaining wide. He waited a few seconds for it to register what Kakashi had said. "Wait..what?" he asked in surprise, wanting to make sure his hearing was right.

"He's mine." Kakashi repeated with a slight growl. "I don't care if he's in love with Sasuke, he's mine." his voice grew more confident.

"SASUKE?!" Iruka shouted in shock.

"Yes, Sasuke. I don't care if they're lovers, I _will_ make Naruto mine! I will not give up without a fight, I know every other shinobi and villager is after Naruto, and you, but I promise you that he will be claimed _mine_." Kakashi's voice was now filled with determination. Now he didn't care about competition. He would do anything to try and win Naruto's heart. He wanted Naruto to love him back so that it would be _him,_ not Sasuke, not Iruka, not anyone else caring and holding Naruto's heart close to his own. He wanted Naruto's love, and noone else to have it.

"Kakash-" Iruka tried calmly, but once again, Kakashi cut him off.

"I know I'm probably being selfish by wanting to tear Sasuke away from Naruto, but I can't help it. I want Naruto to be MINE. Not HIS." His body straightened, he stood up tall. He was showing how much he was determined, and how serious he was. "Why should Sasuke get Naruto? I know I probably don't deserve Naruto...Noone does, but it can't be helped. If I have to whatever it takes to make Naruto turn away from Sasuke and to me, then so be it."

Iruka was gapping at him like a fish. He closed his mouth, tried to say something, then shut his mouth again. He stared at Kakashi, and then he started to snicker. The snicker grew into a chuckle, and then the chuckle turned into a full blown laughter.

Kakashi thought Iruka had lost it, and only stared at Iruka, who kept on laughing, with confusion. He had spent a while waiting for Iruka to stop laughing, and finally had enough.

"What's so funny?" he asked, demanding to know, eyes still narrowed in a glare.

Iruka had one hand on his stomach, and the other wiping away a tear as he tried to relax enough to speak. "Ah, hah ha...Sasuke? And Naruto?" he laughed again, which was really pissing Kakashi off. "Sasuke isn't _Naruto's_...Sasuke's _mine_!" he said, laughing once again.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "N-Na-..NANI??!?!" To say he was taken aback would be an understatement.

Iruka continued to laugh, but slowed down a bit. "Sasuke's my lover. Trust me, Sasuke is NOT in love with Naruto, nor is Naruto in love with Sasuke. I don't love Naruto in that way either, he's like my son/brother." he chuckled. "So, you're after Naruto's heart, eh? Sasuke kept telling me that someone I knew was, but he never told me who." he grinned at Kakashi. "It was you all along.."

Kakashi blushed, once again embarrassed. "Damn it.." he muttered, then sighed. No point in hiding it now after making a speech like that! He sighed in defeat. "Yes...I..I want Naruto." he looked at Iruka, waiting for the over protective brother/father to beat the shit out of him. To his surprise, Iruka grinned instead.

"Then you should go to him before someone else does. That's what I did with Sasuke." Iruka said with a sheepish grin.

Kakashi blinked. "You and Sasuke huh? That's...unexpected." he said truthfully. He didn't care. Naruto and Sasuke weren't in love!

'_Maybe, just maybe, I have a chance...now that I know Naruto doesn't love Sasuke, nor does Sasuke love Naruto in that way, I might actually have a chance! Yes!' _

Iruka laughed. "Yes, I suppose, but he is too adorable to ignore, and like the way you are with Naruto, I wanted Sasuke to be mine."

Kakashi thought about what Iruka said, and with a blush, he asked, "Iruka...how did you get Sasuke to be yours?" he asked a bit timidly.

Iruka grinned, more then happy to answer. He scratched the scar across his nose as he explained, "well, I'll admit it was hard, I was so sure that Sasuke only saw me as his former Sensei, which was basically meaningless, and I didn't think Sasuke would even glance at me for a relationship. When he turned 17...I thought I would take a chance. Sasuke had been spending more and more time with me, coming to my house often, and I thought I might as well tell him, take a chance, you know? One night, after taking him out to eat, when we were walking back home, I told him how I felt.

Honestly, I was waiting for Sasuke to reject me. Instead, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close, then kissed me." Kakashi's eyes widened. He continued to listen to Iruka, completely surprised and wanting to know what had happened. Iruka placed his hand down and into his pockets. He grinned as he continued, "I responded to the kiss, of course, and after we pulled apart, I asked him why he had done that.."

Kakashi waited for Iruka to continue, and when he didn't he asked impatiently, "and then what happened?" he persisted Iruka to continue.

Iruka chuckled at Kakashi's impatience. "He said he always had a crush on me, but thought that I would disapprove, so he never said anything." he chuckled. "I bet you it's the same with you and Naruto." he finished saying, smiling genuinely.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You-You think so..?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes gleaming with a hint of hope.

Iruka's smile turned warm and comforting, "yes, I'm almost positive that this is the case."

"So...you think I have a chance with Naruto?" Kakashi asked, still not believing him.

Iruka laughed and nodded. "Yes Kakashi, I think you do." His eyes widened and he gasped for some air. "Ah! Ka..ka..shi! Need...air!!"

Kakashi was hugging the life out of him. "Thank you Iruka! You have no idea how much this helps with my confidence!"

Iruka grinned and winced. "I'm glad I was able to help you, Kakashi."

"Hey, off my boyfriend."

Kakashi and Iruka turned their heads in the direction of the voice that belonged to the Uchiha. Sasuke was holding a bag in his hand, obviously showing that he had gone into a store and bought something. Iruka and Kakashi stood outside the store Sasuke had entered since Iruka was waiting for him. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed at Kakashi in annoyance. His face showing 'Off my boyfriend, NOW. Or die.'

Kakashi chuckled and pulled away from Iruka. "Don't worry, I was just thanking him for something." Kakashi assured Sasuke.

"Hn." he walked to Iruka and when he was close enough, Iruka slid his arm around Sasuke's waist. "What did you want?" Sasuke asked, blushing a little at Iruka's closeness.

Kakashi smiled, feeling a bit envious, and hoping that maybe, just maybe he could have what they have. "Not much really. Well, I have a certain cute blonde to claim. Ja ne!" he turned around and headed back towards the ramen stand, hoping Naruto was still there.

Sasuke grunted. "Naruto, eh?"

Iruka chuckled. "Who else?"

Sasuke stayed silent. Then, "You think he has a chance?" he asked carefully.

Iruka smiled. "I got my chance with you, didn't I?" he bent his head and kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke blushed and smirked, enjoying the attention Iruka was giving his neck as he continued kissing it. "You just got lucky, that's all." he said playfully.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "Very lucky. Now come on, I know you tell Naruto you have stuff to do, but I know for a fact that you have done nothing all day, and will continue to do nothing. Let's go to my apartment." he started leading Sasuke towards his home.

"WHAT?! Did nothing? Mind you, I was training today!"

"Exactly. That's nothing." Iruka teased with a grin.

"I do have a life you know."

"Yes, I know. You're _my_ life."

"..." Sasuke sighed and blushed. "Sap.." he muttered.

Iruka just grinned. "You know you like it." he teased.

"Hn..."

* * *

AN: Okay, IruSasu is cute, and don't tell me it's not xD. Review please. I apologize for the shortness, but...the next one is going to be long, I promise you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Whoot! Here you go! xD hope you like this one! It's the last chapter 8D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was jumping from roof to roof. Really, he should have known Naruto would have left the ramen stand since he was alone. Cursing under his breath for leaving Naruto, he continued to search for him. He spent almost an hour searching, and finally, he spotted the blonde hiding on top of a large tree. Since he didn't want to make it obvious he was running around the whole village, he casually walked to the tree. Once he was in front of it, he looked up and smiled at the site. Naruto was laying on a thick, large branch, looking comfortable. The sun was setting, giving Naruto a more peaceful look on his face. He looked like he was sleeping. Kakashi didn't want to disturb him, but he had to do this while he still had the courage.

"Yo, Naruto!" he called, loud enough to wake up the sleeping blonde.

Slowly, Naruto's eyes opened. Blinking, he looked down and spotted Kakashi. His eyes brightened, and he quickly jumped down, even though he was about 20 feet high up. Landing gracefully, he straightened and smiled at Kakashi.

"Yo, Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

Kakashi smiled in return, glad that smile was directed to him. It melted his heart, it was so cute. "I could ask you the same thing." he countered.

Naruto blinked in surprise, and then laughed. He rubbed the back of his head as he explained, "I was being chased by fangirls, and a few boys, so I needed to run. I remembered Sasuke had told me that if I was ever being chased, to hide in this tree. None of the fangirls or boys come here. It's convenient." he laughed.

At the mention of Naruto being chased by fangirls and fan_boys_, possessiveness quickly entered Kakashi's body. Enough was enough. He wanted others to know that Naruto was going to be his, and his alone. He hated the fact that others were after the cute blonde, but Kakashi thought that he might as well give it a shot. This was really the only chance he had, it wouldn't be too late for Naruto to finally fall in love with one of those stupid fans... he wanted to claim Naruto his before it was too late.

"Naruto, I...I..." he cursed. Where did all his courage go?

Naruto frowned at the troubled expression on his ex-sensei's face. He took a step closer to Kakashi and placed his face close to Kakashi's, only a few inches away. "Oi, Kakashi, you okay?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Kakashi's breath caught at the proximity of Naruto's face was to his own. He swallowed thickly as he gazed at the blonde's lips, so close, so very, very close... he wanted nothing more then to pull down his mask and kiss those lips. "I...I'm fine, Naruto, I just...was wondering, is there anyone you're currently interested in?" _'Argh, stupid question!' _

Naruto was taken aback by this question. He pulled his face away from Kakashi's. Kakashi frowned. _'No, don't pull that gorgeous face away..._' he thought sadly. Naruto stared into Kakashi's eyes and smiled. "Why?"

Damn it, that was not what he wanted to ask! _'Forget it, I'll just tell him and hope for the best! I don't think I really want Naruto to answer that. Argh, let's just get this over with before I lose my nerve...again.'_

Kakashi took in a shaky breath. "Naruto, I love you, for a very long time I have. I never...never really had the courage to tell you because well..." he chuckled, "for obvious reasons... and I.. I just wanted you to know before..before someone else wins your heart and you go off with them..." he confessed, not wanting to look at Naruto, but forcing himself to. He wanted to run, to be honest, he was scared, and nervous of how Naruto was going to react. Would he laugh? Would he reject him harshly, or in a gentle manner? Would he look at Kakashi with disgust and hatred? _'Oh god, I wouldn't be able to handle that if he does. Please, please don't hate me.' _Kakashi thought desperately, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

Naruto stared at Kakashi, his eyes wide, a shocked look on his face. Kakashi continued to stare at Naruto, willing himself to wait for Naruto's reaction. Naruto just stared, it was making Kakashi even more nervous.

"Naruto...?" Kakashi offered, hesitantly, now sweating.

Naruto shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance. He stared back into Kakashi's eyes. He lowered his eyelids a bit, and smiled, his bangs covering a bit of his eyes. "Do you mean that, Kakashi? Are you sure you really love me?"

Kakashi's eye widened as he took a step forward towards Naruto. "Yes I'm sure, I'm positive that I do." he wanted Naruto to know that this was a sure thing, it wasn't just a crush, he knew he was in love with the golden skin young man.

Naruto continued to smile, and he scratched the right side of his whiskered face. _'Cute.' _Kakashi thought. He saw Naruto's eyes soften and take a step closer to him. He then wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled his close. Without thinking about it, Kakashi automatically wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, not believing that this was happening, thinking this was a dream, one that he was not willing to find out if it was or not. He didn't want to be disappointed so badly when he woke up.

Naruto grinned at him, they were practically eye level, Naruto was only a tad shorter, but not by much. "You're a baka. You waited this long to tell me?" he asked teasingly.

Kakashi's eyes were wider then before. Was Naruto saying..? he had to make sure. "Are you..saying that...?" he trailed off.

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the hem of Kakashi's mask. "Mmhmm.." he pulled down the mask, revealing Kakashi's perfect looking face, one that he had joked about being dysfunctional, even though he doubted that it was true. "I'm saying, I love you too, for a good while I have." he stared at Kakashi's lips. "Is that okay?" he asked with an adorable smile.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, his eye still wide from shock. He stared into Naruto's eyes, searching for anything, hesitation, doubt, anything that would make Naruto unsure of this, but found none. Making up his mind, he grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto wasn't really surprised, so he responded with equal enthusiasm. Naruto pulled Kakashi even closer as Kakashi greedily devoured his mouth, his tongue pushed past soft lips, exploring, claiming, remembering. Naruto gladly allowed him to.

Before they pulled apart, Kakashi pecked Naruto's lips quickly, and then watched the breathless, blushing Naruto. Naruto smiled and, after regaining his breath, hugged Kakashi. Kakashi hugged back, breathing in Naruto's intoxicating scent.

"Naruto..." he whispered. He couldn't believe he was holding his greatest desire in his arms right now. He couldn't believe he got this lucky. He smirked. _'Now I know how Iruka must have felt..'_

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a smile as he pulled away to gaze at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi stared back down at Naruto and smiled. "Yes?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm hungry. Take me out for some ramen?" he asked sheepishly.

Kakashi gapped at him. "Didn't you already have some ramen??" he asked, his theory of Naruto having a black hole for a stomach probably proved right.

Naruto gave him a puppy look. "Pleeeeaaasssssseeee Kaka-kun?" Naruto asked, making sure his puppy eyes was in full effect.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Ah shit, he could NOT resist those eyes! That look! _'It's so. KAWAII!!!' _he sighed, but smiled happily. He rather that he was the one taking this adorable blonde out to eat. "Fine..let's go. After all, we don't want Konoha's cutest blonde being hungry, now do we?" he smirked, pulling up his mask.

Naruto kissed Kakashi's lips before the mask reached it, then pulled the mask the rest of the way. Naruto grinned as he answered. "Nope. That would be a horrible thing to happen." Naruto laughed, grabbing Kakashi's hand an entwining their fingers. "Now, off to my ramen!" he cried excitedly, leading Kakashi to his favorite place to be.

Kakashi chuckled and happily followed Naruto.

Sasuke and Iruka walked down the streets, Iruka laughing while Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. Now blushing with anger, Sasuke shouted with his eyes closed,

"Look, it's very common for someone to drop their wallets, okay?!"

Iruka laughed. "Yes, but most people don't shout at the top of their lungs, 'OH NO! MY WALLET! THOSE FANGIRLS ARE GOING TO LOOK AT THE PICTURE OF MY SEXY BOYFRIEND! IRUKA, HURRY! GET THE FUCK OFF THE FLOOR! THEY'LL SELL MY WALLET ON EBAY OR MAKE A SHRINE FOR IT!!'" Iruka doubled over with laughter, tears in his eyes. "And the worse part is that, the only reason I was on the floor, was because you jumped when I was laying on your lap and was thrown off the bed." he laughed.

Sasuke huffed, blushing from embarrassment. "Whatever...oh, hey, there's Kakashi and Naruto."

"Huh?" Iruka looked up and spotted Naruto and Kakashi sitting on the booth where they were earlier. This time though, Kakashi had his arms wrapped around Naruto in a possessive manner, his face reading, 'Fuck off., he's MINE.'. Iruka smirked. "So he finally told Naruto, eh?"

Sasuke smirked as well. "Yeah, looks like it...let's go say hello to the new couple.."

Naruto was enjoying the warmth of Kakashi's body as he slurped up his ramen. He knew Kakashi was just this close and holding him like this so that others would be aware that he was taken. He noticed that angry and jealous glares thrown at Kakashi, and Kakashi would welcome them without a problem. Naruto didn't mind this, as long as Kakashi was happy, he'd deal with it. He didn't see the point of Kakashi behaving this way, noone else ever interested Naruto but Kakashi. Even Sakura didn't matter to him, he got over her a year after he started liking her, but then continued to play 'the boy that has a crush on the pink haired shinobi' for the hell of it. It boosted her confidence. It's not like he really cared anyway. Naruto snickered at the thought. Was Kakashi ever jealous of Sakura? Probably..

"Oi, dobe."

At the familiar call, Kakashi and Naruto turned around. There stood Sasuke with a tanned arm around his waist while he smirked at them. Iruka stood beside Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Kakashi raised a single hand. "Yo."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto searched into his right pocket and pulled out a black wallet with an Uchiha symbol on the front. He raised an eyebrow with a grin on his face. "Lose something?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he snatched back his wallet. Calmly, he put it in his pocket. "Thank you." he sounded a bit relieved.

Naruto grinned. "You should sound more serine. I had to fight 4 fangirls and 2 fanboys to get that wallet."

Sasuke smirked. "You know I love you, that should be enough of a serine thank you."

Naruto snorted, not missing the small hurt in Kakashi's eyes. He'd deal with it later. "So you guys came back to look for the wallet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Iruka laughed, then answered, "Yeah, he went frantic. You should've heard him scream–" Sasuke covered his mouth so that part came out mumbled through the hand.

Sasuke blushed and glared at Iruka. "No need to go into details.." he muttered.

Iruka chuckled and kissed the palm of Sasuke's hand then removed it with his own hand. "Fine." he then grinned at Naruto. "You know I'll tell you later."

Naruto grinned and gave Iruka the peace sign. "Of course."

Sasuke huffed and grabbed Iruka's arm. "Let's go." he commanded gruffly.

Iruka grinned and waved goodbye at Naruto and Kakashi, grabbing onto his lover's hand and walking beside him.

When they were finally out of site, Naruto turned back to his ramen and happily began eating it again. He didn't ignore the disturbed aura next to him. Smiling, he looked at Kakashi.

"Something wrong, Kaka-kun?" Naruto asked sweetly, seeing Kakashi blush at the nickname given to him.

"No...not really..." he trailed off, sounding unsure.

Naruto chuckled. "Doesn't sound like it. What is it?"

Kakashi sighed. "What is Sasuke to you, honestly?" Kakashi asked, hesitation in his voice, with a hint of fear.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side in a cute manner, and answered without thinking, "A brother, why?"

Kakashi sighed of relief. "Is that all?" he wanted to make sure.

Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. He leaned in close to his face and smiled. "Yes, a brother, when we say we love each other, it's in a brotherly way, I know how he feels for Iruka, and he knows how I feel for you." Naruto finished with a smile.

Kakashi blushed, and when he was leaning in, Naruto grinned and pulled away. Kakashi blinked, slightly disappointed that Naruto pulled his face away, and watched Naruto take out money from his pocket and place it on the table. When Naruto looked at Kakashi, Kakashi had a questioningly gaze. Naruto grinned.

"His wallet was with me for more then half an hour. I was bound to take some."

Kakashi chuckled and stood up, taking Naruto's offering hand and following him. When Kakashi was close enough, he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Naruto smiled and shook his head but stayed close to Kakashi.

"My place or yours?" asked Kakashi with a sly grin on his face, which he was sure Naruto could see.

Naruto shrugged. "Your home probably looks like crap. Let's go to mine." Naruto laughed at the pout shown through Kakashi's mask.

"What makes you think my home is a mess?" Kakashi sounded a bit offended, but Naruto knew it was playful.

"Because of the fact that you're too lazy to lift up a finger? Much less clean your apartment?"

"..." Kakashi sighed. "True."

Naruto grinned and kissed Kakashi's cheeks. Kakashi smiled and lead Naruto towards his home.

* * *

Kakashi smiled down at the blonde. Naruto was resting his head on his lap as Kakashi stroked it, and Kakashi chuckled when he swore he heard Naruto purr. Stroking Naruto's hair made him remember this morning, when he saw Sasuke doing the same to Naruto's hair. He knew it was brotherly, and that it didn't mean what he thought it meant, but it still bothered him, still made him feel insecure, still made him feel like Sasuke was more important to Naruto then him...and HE wanted to be the most important person to Naruto. Kakashi sighed a little to himself. _'That..might take time...' _Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto shifted so that he was now looking up at Kakashi instead of lying his head side ways. He smiled at him. "It feels nice when you pet me like that..." Naruto said, blushing, but smiling cutely.

Kakashi smirked, visible now for the lack of his mask.. "So you prefer me over Sasuke doing this?"

"I prefer you over anyone."

Once again, Kakashi caught himself blushing. "Really?"

"Yep!" Naruto reached up and grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck. He pulled him down and plopped himself up, meeting Kakashi's lips for a searing kiss. Naruto pulled away only slightly, their lips only a few centimeters apart.

"Stop thinking about Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "because I know the only name on my mind is Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. It's always about you."

Kakashi's eyes widened, but then he smirked and grabbed the back of Narutos head and once again met Naruto's lips.

'_Good to hear, Naruto, because all I want you to think of is me, no one else. Ever. You're mine forever.' _

Kakashi thought, smiling through the kiss.

End!

* * *

Don't kill me if it sucks :D lol..so there you have it, the last chapter..I hope you guys like it. Tell me if you do, and, if so, I will write future KakaNaru fics. Just let me know. No flames. 


End file.
